


chasing the ghost of a good thing

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman Beyond 2.0 (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: "you say that I'm dead to you, but you keep turning up in my bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing the ghost of a good thing

Bruce doesn't stir when he hears the creak of the stairs, nor when the door squeaks open, not at the sound of Terry's light feet padding across the room. 

He doesn't move when the bed dips on the other side, doesn't open his eyes until Terry curls onto his side, facing the window away from him, and grabs Bruce's hand, putting it on his hip. 

"You call me a hypocrite," Bruce murmurs against the back of Terry's neck as he strokes his hip. Terry stripped before he slid into bed, is bare naked curled up in front of him. "And yet you keep coming here, despite how much you say you hate me."

"I do hate you," Terry says, squirming back against him, stirring Bruce's cock through his pajamas. "It's complicated."

"Mm," Bruce says slipping his hand down Terry's stomach, curling his fingers loosely around his dick. "Being Batman is that."

"Bruce," Terry gasps, pushing into Bruce's hand and back against his cock. "Come on, you know what I want."

"Maybe," Bruce says. "Maybe I need you to say it. You tell me you hate me easily enough. This shouldn't be a problem."

"God," Terry groans, frustrated. "You know I don't hate you, would you just fuck me already?"

Bruce nips at Terry's shoulder, then peels away from Terry for a brief moment, coats his fingers in the lubricant he keeps on his bedside table and Terry lets out a slow, low moan when he pushes his finger inside of him. 

"Oh _god_."

"That's right," Bruce murmurs against Terry's shoulder. "Open up for me, Terry." 

"Shut up," Terry moans. "Shut up, just -- _yes._ "

"I watched you tonight," Bruce says behind Terry's ear as he works in a second finger. "I saw you take down those Jokerz. You almost messed up, but you saved it before it got out of hand."

"Dick's been --"

Bruce _bites_ Terry's shoulder, shoves his pajamas pants down and pushes into Terry, stealing the words and the breath right out of him. 

"Not him," Bruce says. "Not now. Not here."

"Kay," Terry pants. "God, _move._ "

Bruce grips Terry's hips and they start to move like they always have -- rocky at first, but then falling into a natural rhythm. Terry doesn't hold back with him, never has, just lets all those beautiful, filthy sounds out as Bruce fucks into him, begging with his body, but not with his words. Never that. 

Bruce won't admit he misses him, that he's jealous that Terry spends all his time with Dick now, but he can give him this. On the nights Terry comes to him, on the night he needs _him_ , Bruce can tell him all those things with his teeth on his skin, his hand on Terry's dick. He can be cruel and cold because when Terry comes here he doesn't have to be reminded who Batman is, he already knows. 

_Come home_ , Bruce says with his mouth against the nape of Terry's neck. _I miss you_ he says with his hands, mapping out every new scar on Terry's skin.

 

 _I'm proud of you,_ he says when he turns Terry onto his belly and fucks him rough and hard, headboard banging dents into the wall, fingers leaving red stripes on Terry's hips that will turn purple in the morning, until he spills inside of him and Terry screams out his own release into the pillows.

"Thanks, old man," Terry says afterward and Bruce watches the silhouette of him as he pulls his clothes back on. "This doesn't change anything."

"Of course not," Bruce says. "But you'll be back."

Terry vanishes without another word, the way only Batman can.


End file.
